Hola yo soy Daisy, Princesa de los piratas espaciales
by Gorath089
Summary: Después de ser invitada al nuevo Smash, la Princesa Daisy tiene un desafortunado encuentro con cierto líder de los piratas espaciales y una máquina de tele transportación momentos antes de comenzar el torneo, pero no puede ser tan malo… ¿verdad?
1. La Princesa y el Dragon

_Hola amigos, aquí GTH089 con otra historia que fue inspirada después de la espectacular presentación de nuevo Super Smash Ultimate, disfruten y datos al final del capítulo._

* * *

 _Resumen:_

 _Después de ser invitada al nuevo Smash, Daisy tiene un desafortunado encuentro con cierto líder de los piratas espaciales y una máquina de tele transportación, pero no puede ser tan malo… ¿verdad?_

* * *

 _ **Hola yo soy Daisy, Princesa de los piratas espaciales.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 – La Princesa y el Dragón**_

* * *

 _ **En el reino de Sarasaland…**_

La mirada de la castaña se posaba con emoción ante la carta que sostenía en sus manos, sus pensamientos pasaban velozmente mientras leía con detenimiento las letras que para ella significaban el comienzo de algo mejor en su vida.

El gran símbolo rojo con la marca personal que usaba Master Hand para el llamado de sus combatientes hacía temblar las rodillas de la princesa del desierto, no por miedo sino por la alegría que la invadía.

 ** _"Bienvenida al Grupo Smash"_**

 ** _"Princesa Daisy de Sarasaland – Nuevo Peleador Oficial"_**

Simples y pocas palabras que hicieron que las lágrimas justificadas brotaran de la princesa, durante mucho tiempo había esperado ese momento y con los años se había llenado de decepción y angustia al ver que cada torneo pasaba sin ser invitada.

-¡DEMONIOS SI, POR FIN HA PASADO!- Daisy grito con emoción mientras levantaba los brazos en signo de victoria ganando gran conmoción de los presentes.

-¿Princesa está bien?- un Toad de color azul pregunto preocupado solo para ser levantado repentinamente por su soberana.

-¡Me han aceptado!, ¡este es el mejor día de mi maldita vida!- la castaña dijo sin importarle el leguaje poco apropiado para una princesa y sin soltar a su fiel súbdito, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba de la emoción estrujándolo con gran fuerza.

Daisy grito una vez más de emoción súbita al ver sentir que todos esos años deseando que Master Hand viera su potencial como toda una peleadora se hacían realidad. Mentiría al decir que no sentía envidia de Peach y Rosalina al ser ellas quien había sido seleccionadas para participar en un torneo de pelea y fuerza.

No es que pensara que sus dos amigas no fueran merecedoras de ello, ella sabía muy bien de las habilidades las princesas en la lucha y otros ámbitos, incluso al grado de preguntarse por qué Peach siempre se dejaba capturar por Bowser y no oponía resistencia, aunque dentro de sí sospechaba de que su amiga le gustaba la atención excesiva que cierto fontanero le daba al rescatarla.

Incluso no le sorprendía que los hermanos Mario participara en ese evento, aunque era esperarse del fontanero rojo gracias a su valentía y poder que demostraba en sus aventuras. La sorpresa era igualmente Luigi que a pesar de su evidente miedo comparable con la mayoría de los Toads, el fontanero verde había mostrado habilidad sin igual derrotando enemigos poderosos.

Bowser era de esperarse al ser un ser intimidante y de fuerza excesiva, eso sin incluir que era el enemigo mortal de Mario, los secuaces del Rey de las tierras Oscuras, los koopalings estaban incluidos… hasta su hijo pequeño Bowser Jr. había comenzado hacer su nombre en el mundo de las peleas aun siendo un niño pequeño para los estándares de un koopa.

El pequeño y tierno Yoshi demostraba que no solo era un objeto que podían tirar en un precipicio para llegar a un lugar más alto, sino que era una maquina efectiva de ataque. Incluso el apestoso y avaricioso Wario había sido invitado a pesar de lo desagradable y tramposo que podía ser.

Definitivamente tenía que participar en ese torneo, las ganas de ello la quemaban dentro de ella misma como un fuego incontrolable listo para estallar en un mar infernal y desatar su energía.

Aun así año tras año que el importante evento se realizaba y nunca había llegado a sus puertas una carta de invitación oficial hasta este mismo momento. Siempre era como ayudante junto con los otros seres y personas que no habían pasado las pruebas.

Ella sabía que tenía el potencial para medirse con los más grandes, siempre se sentía menospreciada en ese aspecto, incluso cuando había participado en tantas aventuras con Mario y sus amigos, deportes ridículamente extremos que no eran para personas normales, conductora de carreras en los más difíciles pistas, incluso había tratado las trampas mortales de Bowser que llamaba "Mini Juegos" en sus malditas "fiestas" a las que eran invitados.

Ella ya no era la débil princesa de un reino lejano que había sido capturada por un extraterrestre sicópata.

No, ahora ella tenía la oportunidad de medirse con los más habilidosos seres de todos los tiempos y no dejaría pasar ese momento por nada, aun si tenía que romper huesos y patear traseros de cualquiera que tratara de cambiar su opinión.

Pronto pasado los minutos la princesa recupero la compostura soltando al indefenso Toad que estaba inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno que había sufrido por el entusiasmo de su princesa.

-Upps… disculpa Blue - ella hablo al ver al pequeño Toad azul recuperar levemente la conciencia y lo tomo entre sus brazos para ponerlo de pie.

-No hay problema mi Princesa- el pequeño hongo dijo mostrando su lealtad que lo caracterizaba.

\- Sabes que te he pedido que me llames Daisy, ¿acaso desafías a tu soberana y líder indiscutible de tu nación?, sabes que podría desterrarte por tu insubordinación- la marimacho hablo fingiendo un elevado tono de soberanía de la realeza ante la actitud del Toad, siendo que este siempre le llamaba de esa manera para molestar a quien consideraba su amigo.

-Sabe que no puedo mi princesa, como su Capotan de la Guardia Real tenemos códigos muy estrictos que seguir, incluso si tenemos que desobedecer su suprema autoridad- el hongo hablo tomando una pose firme poco mostrada en los Toads muy asustadizos.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que soltaron en risa al terminar esa fingida escena de un caballero y la princesa.

-Eres un pequeño engreído Blue – Daisy dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro al Toad que solo le dio un gesto de burla.

-Por favor, ayúdame a empacar mis cosas Blue, tengo que alistarme y para partir de inmediato- Ella dijo mientras le entregaba la carta al Toad.

-¿ir a dónde princesa?- El hongo dijo mientras leía con detenimiento la carta y las instrucciones precisas que contenía.

-¡HACIA LA VICTORIA INMINENTE!- Daisy grito mientras daba golpes imaginarios al aire e imaginaba sus hazañas en el futuro – ¡Y PARTIREMOS DE INMEDIATO!-

-Pero ¿y el reino?- el Toad intento hablar con la princesa pero esta ya se había ido muy lejos, ignorando que cuando los sueños se cumplen no todo es como se pensaba.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Smash – Cede del Torneo Smash Bros**_

 _ **Horas después…**_

El enorme movimiento nocturno de la recién inaugurada ciudad Smash había comenzado fuerte y sin signos de bajar de ritmo, las enormes multitudes de turistas y recién habitantes que habían decidido trasladarse a la ciudad más concurrida del universo parecían extenderse por millares de Kilómetros que seguían creciendo sin cesar.

Cientos de especies diferentes de todo el universo parecían convivir sin problemas mientras comenzaban sus actividades nocturnas regulares de una enorme ciudad en crecimiento, la diversión, entretenimiento, educación por los museos, centros de alimentos, clubes nocturnos, centros comerciales y demás comercios llamaban a los posibles turistas y clientes a gastar su efectivo de cualquier sitio del universo en ellos.

Sin embargo dentro de todo ese movimiento singular se encontraban dos seres que acababan de transportarse a un sitio desconocido de la gran ciudad, para la Princesa y el Toad el impactante espectáculo de luces y movimiento de la noche eran particularmente sorprendentes y habían captado toda su atención.

-¡Esto es increíble!- la marimacho grito mientras giraba a ver sorprendida con eso grandes ojos azules los letreros luminosos y las diferentes especies que convivían en paz en un ambiente desconocido para ella.

Daisy no podía contener la emoción y quería correr hacia cualquier rumbo que captara su atención, cada lugar que alcanzaba a ver estaba tan lleno de vida y emociones que estaban esperando por ser descubiertas y ella era la chica indicada para revelar sus misterios.

Ella no podía contener su energía y estaba a punto de correr a cualquiera de esos sitios nuevos en esta ciudad, sin embargo antes de dar un paso más una voz la había traído a la realidad.

-Princesa, debemos presentarnos en los puestos de inscripción para dar de alta su asistencia- una voz de un Toad se escuchó haciendo que la princesa se detuviera de inmediato y volteara a ver a su pequeño asistente rodeado de maletas de equipaje y revisando un mapa del sitio.

-Oh… cierto- un tono de decepción paso por la princesa al ver que no podría disfrutar de todo lo que ofrecía este nuevo mundo, pero rápidamente eso desapareció al recordar porque estaba en este lugar en primer lugar.

-Vamos Blue, si vamos rápido aun podremos disfrutar de este increíble lugar y ver a nuestros amigos- la castaña hablo tomando una enorme maleta sin esfuerzo a pesar de las quejas de su asistente que insistía que una princesa no debía cargar con el equipaje.

-Princesa, insisto que debimos traer a mas ayudante para tratar con todas estas cosas- Blue dijo mientras trataba de ver por sobre la enorme pila de maletas sin mucho éxito.

-Tonterías, ellos están muy ocupados vigilando el reino en mi ausencia, ya tienen muchas ocupaciones como para obligarlos a cargar con esto… además somos poderosos combatientes del Smash y unas cuantas maletas no nos detendrán en nuestro destino a la gloria- la hiperactiva princesa tomo un par de equipaje extra para aligerar la carga de sus asistente.

-Usted nunca cambia…- una voz resignada sonó del Toad al ver el entusiasmo y energía característica de la soberana del desierto, aun así estaba agradecido por compartir la carga en partes iguales y darle espacio para guiar a su princesa hacia el centro de inscripción de los combatientes.

Daisy por su parte no podía pensar en otra cosa más que su reciente noticia, realmente se había apresurado por venir lo antes posible a este sitio, solo le había dado tiempo para asignar las ocupaciones a los Toads más sabios para el buen manejo del reino, incluso había olvidado contactar a sus amigos para informales de las noticas.

Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían al saber que por fin era una combatiente, seguramente habría una fiesta de bienvenida con mucha diversión y emoción, conocería a todos los peleadores, legendarios héroes y villanos temibles que esperarían por conocerla y sufrir la derrota en sus manos.

Forjaría alianzas fuertes y rivalidades sanas con ellos, su nombre se levantaría sobre los demás y seria aclamada por los miles de fanáticos que querrán presenciar sus peleas y victorias. Aun así trataría de simpatizar con sus compañeros para ser amistades duraderas y rompería los corazones de los guapos guerreros que la admirarían por su destreza.

Pero sobre todo se mostraría así misma que no solo era una princesa de un reino pequeño en un desierto olvidado… NO… ella demostraría que era la mejor maldita princesa patea traseros del mejor y más grande Reino en un desierto olvidado.

-Será grandioso, estoy segura de ello- dijo con confianza mientras seguía al a su Toad personal caminar con dificultades en las calles llenas de gente.

Después de largos momentos de estar caminando y perdiéndose en el camino, la agotada princesa y el hongo habían llegado a un edificio realmente alto y tecnológicamente avanzado gracias a la amable asistencia de muchos puestos de información en la ciudad Smash.

El edifico parecía diferenciarse al resto gracias al enorme símbolo del logotipo del Smash y el aspecto serio que este representaba, a deferencia de cualquier otro edificio que prácticamente era una fiesta andante.

-vaya… me pregunto si habrá sido mala idea no llamar a Peach y Mario antes, esto se ve complicado…- la castaña se dijo a si misma al adentrarse en el reciento que en cierto modo era intimidante.

Dentro del lugar no era nada parecido al exterior alegre y lleno de vida, si no que parecían ser un aspecto de oficinas profesionales y una aduana de cualquier otro lugar. Dentro del recinto había numerosas personas de diferentes especies ayudando a lo que parecían ser los próximos asistentes y combatientes del torneo a regular el papeleo necesario para ingresar oficialmente al mundo Smash.

-Princesa por aquí- el hongo azul llamo la atención de la castaña para guiarla a lo que parecían ser unos Toads claramente traídos del reino champiñón de su amiga Peach.

-Saludos princesa Daisy, por favor permítanos ayudarla con su equipaje- uno de los Toad rojo dijo al mismo tiempo que un grupo de Koopas, Toads, humanos y otras especies de otros mundos que no reconocía comenzaban a retirar sus cosas con sorprendente rapidez.

-Nunca pensé ver que los habitantes del reino de Bowser y el reino champiñón trabajaran juntos- ella dijo sonriendo ante la idea de un mundo en relativa paz.

-Eso princesa es uno de los propósitos de Master Hand, el unir al universo para promover la paz con peleas espectaculares de los seres más poderosos… aunque rara la idea siempre ha dado éxito- un Toad al azar hablo mientras se retiraba con una pesada maleta.

-Tiene perfecto sentido para mí- la ojiazul hablo con confianza mientras volteaba a ver el lugar y buscando cual sería su siguiente paso para comenzar con esta aventura.

-Bien… ¿ahora qué debo hacer para conocer finalmente a mis nuevos compañeros del Smash?- Daisy hablo mientras tronaba los nudillos en signo de estar lista para cualquier cosa.

-Bueno… primero hay que llenar una serie de papeleo para afirmar su participación, luego tendrán que pasar al centro de trasportación para ser analizados y clasificar sus ataques de acuerdo a sus características físicas, después ello tomaran una prueba con los sujetos creados por Master Hand para probar su efectividad en batalla, después medirán sus habilidades con un miembro al azar del elenco oficial smash durante cinco minutos, sus habitaciones serán asignadas con su número de serie al ver el resultado de la pelea que…-

Daisy vio como el Toad rojo hablaba y hablaba sin parar y sintió sus ánimos caer hasta el suelo ante todo el procedimiento de aceptación, su amiga Peach nunca le había contado que era tan complicado y aburrido tener que ser un nuevo miembro del equipo Smash.

Si bien las peleas sonaban interesantes, tomaría mucho tiempo poder finalmente ver a sus amigos para presumir su nuevo puesto y empezar a formar su nombre en este lugar. Su cara de agonía se notaba en la expresiva princesa que comenzaba a quejarse internamente, cosa que no fue desapercibida por su asistente.

-Me parece que yo puedo encargarme del papeleo princesa- Blue hablo haciendo que la princesa hiperactiva cambiara su cara de fastidio a una de entusiasmo en tiempo record

-¿De verdad?- Ella dijo como un niño esperanzado de librarse de los deberes escolares… cosa que no era muy diferente en su reino, que siempre tenía que atenderlo y verificar que todo fuera correctamente antes de ir a salir corriendo a divertirse con cosas mejores como deportes extremos o carreras de autos.

-Si princesa, yo la llamare cuando sea hora de las pruebas de batalla- Él dijo sonriente al ver a su princesa con brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Eres el mejor Blue, apúrate para poder demostrar de que estamos hechos- Ella con una gran sonrisa al ver alejarse a los Toads que comenzaban a cargar gran cantidad de papeles.

-Bien… ¿ahora qué debo hacer?- Ella dijo volteando a todos lados viendo como los diferentes seres de otros mundos continuaban con sus asuntos de papeleo ignorándola por completo.

Pronto a los pocos minutos del tiempo afectaron a la hiperactiva princesa que había optado por ir a unos asientos cercanos donde otros asistentes y peleadores hablan en sus respectivos idiomas extraños. Viéndose rodeada por un grupo de algo llamado "Pokemon" y unos niños combinados con algo como calamares, la princesa Daisy dejo que aburrimiento la abrumara una vez más.

-Bueno, viendo el lado positivo… no tengo que tratar con el papeleo extra... el de un solo reino es suficiente para mí- Ella dijo tratando de ocupar su atención en cualquier cosa que no fuera ver como el reloj avanzaba segundo a segundo.

Su mirada se posó en los puertos de tele transporte a lo lejos que eran destinados para analizar a los nuevos asistentes y peleadores, no podía distinguirlos bien pero podía reconocer a algunos de los antiguos combatientes como esos niños llamados los Ice Climbers y un Lobo estelar que parecía estar enojado por alguna razón desconocida.

Vio unos cuantos asistentes del torneo pasado como unos espadachines y seres mágicos de los cuales ya había olvidado su nombre… incluso vio a Waluigi formado. Resistiendo el impulso de ir a saludarlo se quedó en su asiento al ver la cara de insatisfacción que tenía el fontanero morado… seguramente no había calificado para peleador, ella misma había tenido esa mirada muchas veces con anterioridad.

-Que mal por el pobre Waluigi…- Ella dijo compadeciéndose del subestimado "enemigo" de Luigi – se bien cómo se siente amigo-

Aunque no eran amigos ni nada parecido ella podía respetarlo por sus habilidades en las mismas cosas que ella había participado, él era muy bueno e incluso había ganado torneos de teniss y Go karts importantes. Sin embargo su ambición y actitud similar a los de Wario siempre impedían que formaran una alianza buena y no ser más que simples conocidos.

-Bueno… no voy a ganar nada pensando en cosas así- La castaña sonrió al recordar algo que había estado haciendo antes de transportarse a la ciudad Smash desde su Reino en el desierto.

Sin nada de disimulo metió su mano en su vestido y saco un pequeño papel de la zona de su pecho ganando la atención de muchos de los machos de la zona. Sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que había hecho saco el papel bien doblado donde había hecho unas anotaciones personales.

-Cosas que debo hacer en el torneo smash- Ella leyó viendo como había puntos a seguir escritos con cuidado y un montón de dibujos mal hechos de ella misma golpeando a monstruos y guerreros del Smash, los cuales parecían haber sido dibujados por un niño pequeño.

Lista del éxito asegurado.

1.- Hacer una gran presentación a mis compañeros y no dejarse intimidar por nadie (no será difícil)

2.- Patear traseros y trituras huesos de mis enemigos (oh sí! nena ve por ellos !)

3.- Ganar el corazón de los fanáticos y los apuestos peleadores (ultimo opcional… nah!)

4.- Ganar el torneo y traer la fama al Reino de Sarasaland y sus dominios (LARGA VIDA A SARASALAND HELL YEAH !)

5.- Vencer a Master Hand y dominar el universo y todos sus mundos (opcional definitivamente…)

-mmm… Tal vez este último debería borrarlo- La pensativa princesa se dijo a si misma sumida en sus pensamientos e ignorando que el altavoz había comenzado a sonar y dar instrucciones a sus integrantes. El tumulto de gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos y comenzó a formarse en un centro de tele puerto cercano, la nueva ronda de clasificación de peleadores había comenzado.

-Princesa Daisy- Una voz capto la atención de la marimacho y volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba, para su sorpresa este no era un Toad, sino un humano de aspecto simple causando una leve sorpresa en la princesa.

-Por favor princesa, sígame su pruebas están a punto de comenzar- El humano dijo guiando a la princesa a los puestos delanteros cercanos al tele puerto de clasificación. Por unos momentos silenciosos caminaron sin mucha comunicación hasta llegar casi al frente de la fila, sin embargo la curiosidad de Daisy pudo más que su emoción por comenzar sus pruebas.

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde está mi amigo Blue? Es un Toad de color azul, dijo que vendría para comenzar las pruebas juntos- Ella hablo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y yendo directo al punto.

-Su asistente tuvo que quedarse rellenando más papeleo y llegara en unos minutos, no tardara demasiado- Él dijo mientras mostraba el lugar asignado a la princesa, el cual fue justo detrás de cierta princesa de Hyrule que también era recién llegada.

-Bien…- Pronto el humano se alejó y se quedó en el segundo puesto en la fila, detrás de la princesa de Hyrule y delante de los niños calamares.

Minutos más pasaron lentamente para la castaña que no para de mirar a todos lados en busca de su amigo azul, realmente le molestaba pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y más si no tenía a su amigo cerca para conversar un rato.

-¿Nerviosa?- Una voz hablo delante de ella captando su atención.

Justo delante de ella una hermosa mujer con atuendo reales simples pero hermosos de color blanco y rosa, una ornamenta de oro cubría partes de su cuerpo, con un bello color de pelo dorado opaco y una mirada humilde, ojos azules casi tan brillantes como los suyos y una sonrisa que compartía con ella.

-Para nada, estoy emocionada por estar aquí- Ella dijo con confianza haciendo que la princesa sonriera al ver la actitud despreocupada que no se veía en su reino mismo.

-Yo si lo estoy, es mi primera vez en el grupo Smash- La rubia dijo dejando ver que de verdad estaba algo nerviosa por estar a punto de entrar al tele puerto.

-Mi nombre es Daisy y también es mi primera vez en Smash, pero he esperado esto por tanto tiempo, quiero mostrar de lo que estoy hecha- La castaña dijo enérgicamente causando un poco más de nerviosismo en la rubia.

-Soy Zelda, yo realmente no quiero pelear, pero Master Hand nos prometió que ayudaría a nuestro reino a evitar la resurrección de cierto Mal que amenaza con destruirnos, siempre y cuando accedía a pelear…- La chica conocida Zelda ahora dijo en voz baja causando la simpatía y seriedad de la castaña.

-Oh… siento escuchar eso, tienes realmente problemas difíciles en tu propio mundo…- Ella dijo mostrando ese aspecto de seriedad genuina en la realeza en asuntos importantes –Momento… ¿eres la princesa Zelda?, entonces conoces a mi amiga la princesa Peach del reino Champiñón-

-¿Eh? no conozco a ninguna princesa con ese nombre y tampoco ningún reino así… pero me han dicho que hay muchas Zeldas de otros tiempo en este sitio, es comprensible que me confundan con facilidad…- La rubia dijo tratando de asimilar la complejidad de este nuevo mundo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, por lo que me han contado Master Hand siempre ha cumplido sus promesas- Daisy dijo tomando por los hombros a la rubia con alegría

-Princesar Zelda, pase al centro de Tele puerto para su clasificación- La rubia volteo a ver como delante de ella una luz azul brillaba fuertemente dándole a entender que era su turno.

-Bueno… espero que tengas razón Daisy… tal vez esto sea lo mejor para mi pueblo- La princesa dijo un poco más animada viendo a la castaña que no bajaba su ánimo.

-¡Así se habla! Y más te vale que te cuides por que la princesa Daisy ha venido a ganar este torneo- Zelda miro sorprendida a la soberana del desierto solo para soltar una gran risa en el lugar.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué te estas riendo? – Daisy dijo un poco molesta viendo como parecían burlarse de ella.

\- De nada… solo que es la primera vez que veo una princesa como tú y me entusiasma más estar aquí- La rubia dijo con sinceridad calmando a Daisy y haciéndola sonreír una vez más –Espero encontrarnos de nuevo pronto Princesa Daisy-

Y con eso Zelda cruzo el Tele puerto dejando sola a la marimacho que había avanzado entusiasmada por ser su turno, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por su amigo Blue que aún no llegaba para entrar juntos hacia la siguiente aventura.

Sin embargo su alegría paso a desorientación cuando de la nada un gran estruendo se escuchó en la habitación causando una gran cantidad de gritos y luces rojas que daban la indicación que algo peligroso estaba sucediendo en el lugar.

-Qué demonios…- ella alcanzo a decir antes que una explosión de fuego inundara el lugar y una gran sombra de lo que parecía ser un dragón humanoide morado se alzaba imponentemente sobre la princesa.

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes…**_

Ridley, el líder de los piratas espaciales miraba con furia a las diferentes especies inferiores hacer cosas inútiles que eran un desperdicio definitivo de su tiempo, a cada segundo la sed de sangre y ganas de exterminar a cada sujeto de este recinto aumentaba alarmantemente.

Hasta hace poco tiempo había regresado de un enfrentamiento mortal con la detestable cazadora de recompensas Samus Aran y a pesar de haber perdido, pudo comenzar a regenerar su cuerpo con la ayuda de la tecnología de los piratas espaciales causando que su forma actual fuera menor de manera alarmante que en tiempos anteriores donde tenía todo su poder y media varios metros más.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa la cazadora había regresado a terminar el trabajo y aniquilarlo por completo. Esa repugnante forma de vida inferior había tenido la cobardía de llegar acompañada de sus secuaces, dentro de sí mismo sonrió al sentir las ganas de desmembrar a estos nuevos aliados de la infame cobarde cazadora.

Y eso había hecho, a pesar de estar en una pequeña y limitaba forma aún tenía la ventaja en cuanto al terreno, al ver al trio de detestables criaturas caminar sobre una pasarela metálica vio su oportunidad y sonrió con malicia lanzándose al ataque.

Su primera víctima parecía ser un androide de algún tipo desconocido, el ser azul no había tenido oportunidad y con un rápido movimiento de su cola había atravesado al robot causándole una muerte rápida para su disgusto, normalmente buscaba que sus víctimas sufrieran lo suficiente.

El segundo era una variante de humano vestido de rojo y azul al cual también tomo con su garra a velocidad sorprendente solo para sentir como aplastaba su cráneo y dejando inmóvil al instante, no había tenido oportunidad alguna de defenderse y sonrió vilmente al sentir otra víctima tomada por sus garras.

No era de sorprender que la cazadora ya lo estaba esperando con su cañón listo, pero a él no le importaba, simplemente la destruiría aun estando en esa forma pequeña y débil forma a su parecer. Tomando el sombrero de una de sus víctimas en sus garras dio una mirada de burla a la caza recompensas pero antes de siquiera atacarla una luz se hizo presente ante ellos.

En medio del recinto se había presentado una forma extraña, en forma de un guante blanco que se denominaba así mismo Master Hand, a él no le importó mucho eso y se lanzó al ataque solo para ser repelido y golpeado casi hasta la muerte por el misterioso ser en un tiempo sorprendentemente rápido.

Viendo su oportunidad la cazadora apunto su arma ante el dragón espacial, pero antes de recibir el tiro de gracia vio como el guante gigante tronaba los dedos y hacia desaparecer a la despreciable mujer. Intrigado por los sucesos y sin muchas opciones decidió escuchar a Master Hand en contra de su voluntad.

Ese ser… ese ser afirmaba ser un ser omnipotente… un dios… y lo peor es que podía respaldarlo.

Sin embargo este dios tenía un trato para él, había ordenado que peleara en su torneo donde muchos seres del universo competirían para ganar el derecho de ser llamado el mejor de los peleadores o seria desintegrado de la existencia para siempre. Ridley le importaba una mierda esas razones del dios, pero esas palabras habían llamado su atención.

Lo mejor del universo en un solo lugar y eso solo significaba que había nuevas cosas que obtener, mejores tecnologías, nuevas especies a que esclavizar y destruir, nuevos poderes el cual apoderarse y un lugar donde estaba esa maldita cazadora para ser destruida.

Y sobre todo el secreto del poder de este dios y él quería ese poder.

Había aceptado ingresar en su ridículo torneo pero hasta ahora solo lo habían mandado a una sede donde se elaboraba la burocracia y tenía que esperar para poder medirse y destruir a la cazadora. Y ese ridícula pérdida de tiempo lo estaba enfadando bastante.

Deseaba destruir y aniquilar toda la vida, conquistar esta patética tierra cuanto antes, pero en cambio tenía que esperar a que estas cosas parecidas a un hongo humanoide hicieran su trabajo. Pero entonces lo vio, el portal donde esperaba la cazadora y los poderes más grandes del universo al alcance de su garra y ya no podía aguantar más.

Sin decir nada mas Ridley se levantó de su puesto y cargo de energía en sus fauces soltándola en diferentes direcciones sin importarle que alguna de ellas eliminara a las formas inferiores, sus pasos comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar mientras veía como el caos se esparcía por el lugar.

Con su cola puntiaguda mandaba a volar a las diferentes formas de vida sin mucho esfuerzo, algunos seres parecían hacerles frente pero era rápidamente derribados por la imponente criatura que solo buscaba avanzar hacia su objetivo.

Justo delante de él se encontraban unas criaturas de tipo humanoide combinado con unos calamares, pudo ver el terror en sus ojos infantiles y comenzó a saborear ese terror.

Viendo que parecían no defenderse comenzó a golpearlos con su cola volando a volar algunos, pronto ellos empezaban a contraatacar con alguna especie de líquido de colores que de hecho comenzaba a causarle gran cantidad de dolor en su piel.

Viendo que estos seres en número superior eran una mínima amenaza a tomar en cuenta decidió acabarlos de un golpe, juntando nuevamente energía en sus fauces arremetió contra los seres mandándolos a volar con grandes lesiones en el proceso.

Sin cerciorarse si estaban vivos o muertos continuo sus paso solo para detenerse ante uno de esos niños calamar que trataba de levantarse con dificultad. Sonriendo malignamente bajo su garra y tomo por la cabeza al ser de tono anaranjado y su sucia lengua paso por sus colmillos.

Hace mucho que no había comido algo y este ser inferior era un bocadillo perfecto.

-¡Hey tú! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo sucia copia bastarda de yoshi?- Una voz irritante llamo la atención del líder de los piratas espaciales solo para mirar hacia abajo y ver lo que parecía ser un humano de género femenino de melena castaña, ropajes ridículos amarillos y un gesto de enfado ridículo incluso para los de su especie.

-Comiendo un bocadillo, ¿acaso eres estúpida o algo así humana?- El dragón hablo abriendo sus mandíbulas para darle una mortal mordida al Inkling pero pronto sintió un dolor en la parte inferior de su cuerpo obligándolo a soltar a la criatura.

Volteando para ver a su agresor vio de nuevo a la misma humana ahora con una especie de palo metálico la cual preparaba para otro golpe en su pierna. Sin pensarlo movió su cola para golpearla pero esta Daisy salto para golpearlo en el rostro alargado del pirata espacial.

Gritando de dolor vio como la humana se escabullía con su presa para pasársela a otra criatura que se llevó su alimento rápidamente. Con furia vio como el humano que se había opuesto ante el miraba con determinación aun sosteniendo la barra metal con fuerza.

Él iba a matar a este humano como la había hecho con tantos en las colonias que había asaltado anteriormente, no solo la mataría si no que la haría sufrir y gritar por una muerte rápida que nunca llegaría.

Ridley se abalanzo sobre la princesa, pero el pequeño espacio limitaba sus movimientos dándole al oportunidad a la castaña de golpearlo con su palo de golf, la marimacho había cambiado su actitud a una seria, pero no podía evitar sonreír al enfrentar a esta criatura que había herido a muchos peleadores y asistentes haciéndolos huir despavoridos, siendo ella la única que se había quedado a detener al monstruo.

Pero pronto noto que el gran tamaño de la bestia hacia que sus ataques fueran siendo ineficaces a cada golpe y pronto su palo de golf se había doblado por la dureza del dragón. Eso no la detendría, pronto su juego de ataque fue a patadas y golpes, con la misma potencia que los daba en esos partidos de futbol con sus amigos, muy vistosos pero potentes, tanto para hacer retroceder incluso al rey koopa.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- Ella dijo con confianza sin notar como la enorme garra de Ridley se abalanzaba contra de ella y estrujándola en un agarre mortal.

-Patética criatura ¿no sabes quién soy?- Ridley hablo acercando peligrosamente a la princesa a sus fauces, solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo de la princesa que había tenido la fortuna de no quedar totalmente atrapada por su garra.

Aunque a Ridley no le había dolido ese golpe en lo absoluto ciertamente lo había sorprendido, siempre que aparecía en alguna colonia, algún grupo de soldados o seres alienígenos siempre se había acostumbrado a ser visto con miedo y desesperación.

Ahora aquí se encontraba con un ser inferior de una especie que había matado por miles, que lo miraba con furia y determinación, intentando liberarse y no para escapar, si no para enfrentarlo. Pronto sintió como uno de sus colmillo se aflojaba y con la garra que tenía libre la movió hacia su mandíbula y toco el colmillo que había sido golpeado causando que cayera al instante.

Ridley vio su diente en el suelo y aunque sabía que en cada uno de sus ataques a sus enemigos perdía una cantidad importante de colmillos y que estos volvían a regenerarse, no pudo evitar sentir un toque de ira al ver que este desecho de ser le había tirado un diente de un golpe, no le importaba que fuera suerte o habilidad, tenía que pagar al respecto.

Con furia levanto su mano y aventó a la princesa al comando de control del puerto de tele transporte haciendo que chispas salieran del centro de mandos que la maquina había sido dañada, para sorpresa de Ridley la princesa se había levantado y no lo veía con miedo, no… lo veía con gesto de desafío y felicidad, como retándolo y hacerle ver que no le tenía miedo.

-Piensas que eres muy fuerte ¿no?, he recibido peores palizas de Bowser en un juego de Tennis- dijo mientras escupía sangre de su boca hacia la dirección de Ridley.

-eres solo una lagartija sobre desarrolla, ¿acaso crees que te tengo miedo?- la castaña hablo mientras caminaba hacia la criatura.

-yo soy la Princesa Daisy, he venido a patear traseros y triturar huesos, no dejare que una lagartija escupe fuego me diga lo contrario- fue entonces que Daisy trono sus nudillos y su cuello lista para otra ronda.

Ridley vio esa mirada de decisión y por un momento pudo ver en ellos los ojos y la mirada de la cazadora, todo el odio, voluntad y desafío que se oponían ante su misión de destruir y gobernar lo que quedara del universo estaban en esos ojos y esa sonrisa engreída.

No pudiendo resistirlo se abalanzo sobre la princesa sin importarle que muriera con rapidez su presa, el necesitaba matarla y asegurarse de no ver esa mirada de nuevo.

Por un momento Daisy vio como el líder de los piratas espaciales se aproximaba con ira hacia ella y unos instantes en su mente pensó que era mala idea no haber corrido por ayuda y enfrentar esta situación con una mayor ventaja numérica.

Pero luego recordó el porque estaba en ese lugar, el de probarse a sí misma y mostrar que no era otra princesa en apuros, el de superarse en cada aspecto y a los demás que se encontrara… ella era una verdadera luchadora del Smash ahora.

-Este es el mejor día de mi maldita vida- se dijo a si misma al ver reflejada si figura en los ojos sin misericordia del Ridley.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda al sentir como sus huesos y órganos internos colapsaban con el impacto de la bestia, desconocido para los dos peleadores la dirección del impacto los había dirigido su rumbo del tele transporte anteriormente dañada por la pelea, metiendo a las dos figuras en la zona de clasificación al cual haber sido averiada gravemente en el ataque del pirata espacial ya no estaba preparada para transportar a dos seres al mismo tiempo.

Sin nada más los dos comenzaron a gritar del dolor al sentir como sus moléculas eran separadas para ser transportados sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Para todos los todos los que quedaban en el recinto solo podían oír el rugido de una bestia temible y el grito de una princesa antes de detenerse abruptamente seguido de una gran explosión de la máquina.

Y llevando a las dos figuras muy lejos donde se desconocía su destino.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los pasos apresurados de varios sujetos se hicieron presentes, las figuras características de los principales personajes del Smash se hicieron presentes solo para ver el desastre causado.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- uno de los miembros hablo solo para no recibir respuesta alguna.

* * *

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1…**_

* * *

Hola a todos, espero estén bien amigos y a los nuevos lectores que han leído este intento de historia.

Pues así después de la presentación del nuevo Smash y la asombrosa revelación de los personajes de la Princesa Daisy y Ridley quede impresionado y ansiando mas de este juego

Otros de mis personajes favoritos. Daisy se ve tan hermosa y genial, Ridley se ve como un desgraciado poderoso homicida así que era inevitable que hiciera una historia de ellos dos juntos.

Aun asi la inspiración salió de una imagen en tumblr que vi, imagen que es propiedad de supersatansister y del cual no tengo ningún derecho, pero que esta como portada de esta historia.

Otra inspiración fue la película de "The Fly" (o La Mosca en español) la cual si no la han visto básicamente trata de un científico se mete una máquina de teletransporte ignorando que había una mosca con él y al salir gana asombrosas habilidades sobrehumanas, pero por desgracia todo viene con un costo muy alto (sin spoilers).

Aunque no seguirá el rumbo de esa película hay que esperar para ver que cosas le deparara a nuestra princesa favorita.

 _ **GTH089 fuera…**_


	2. El despertar

_Hola amigos, aquí GTH089 con otra historia que fue inspirada después de la espectacular presentación de nuevo Super Smash Ultimate, disfruten y datos al final del capítulo._

* * *

 _Resumen:_

 _Después de ser invitada al nuevo Smash, Daisy tiene un desafortunado encuentro con cierto líder de los piratas espaciales y una máquina de tele transportación, pero no puede ser tan malo… ¿verdad?_

* * *

 _ **Hola yo soy Daisy, Princesa de los piratas espaciales.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.- El despertar**_

* * *

La luz… lo único que veía era la luz.

Los ojos de la princesa trataron de adaptarse a este nuevo resplandor que cubría su vista, sin embargo la falta de orientación era evidentemente dominante en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse donde estaba.

En ese instante lo que sentía era como si estuviera flotando en el espacio, sin embargo se sentía prisionera en ese lugar, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba y mucho menos lo que había sucedido, sin embargo dejo que su mente la sumergiera una vez mas en la incertidumbre de su situación actual.

-¿Dónde estoy?.. . – Se dijo a si misma intentando moverse solo para recibir una gran sorpresa.

En el momento que la castaña había intentado mover su cuerpo una nueva sensación la invadió de abrumadora manera y no era nada placentera.

-¡Aaahhhhh!- El grito apagado de la Princesa Daisy se escucho al sentir como su cuerpo quemaba como si se hubiera sumergido en un mar de fuego.

El dolor se expandió rápidamente haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera incontrolablemente y provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios?- Ella grito cerrando los ojos con lagrimas y sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba ante el dolor jamás antes sentido.

Si bien ella era una princesa, eso no le impedía haber sentido con anterioridad la sensación satisfactoria del dolor después de un arduo entrenamiento o algún evento deportivo, esas pequeñas sensaciones del dolor que le daba su cuerpo al sentir que había dado todo de si misma y triunfo en el proceso.

Incluso en el fracaso y la derrota no se dejaba dominar por el dolor… rayos, incluso se había llegado a dislocar y romper los huesos en múltiples ocasiones por algún descuido o accidente… pero esto estaba en otro nivel.

Daisy intento gritar una vez mas pero el aire en sus pulmones se negaba a salir, era como si se estuviera ahogando en ese mismo instante, al mismo tiempo que todo su ser ardía en las llamas mas potentes de las tierras oscuras del reino de Bowser.

Así pasaron los minutos de dolor silencioso e intenso tanto que no podía distinguir nada mas, solo era ella y el fuego en su interior. Su respiración fue calmándose y pronto fue recuperando todos los sentidos, el sudor corría por su frente y todo su cuerpo como si hubiera estado entrenando arduamente durante días.

Tan pronto como pudo abrir los ojos pudo ver y sentir como una gruesa manta cubría su rostro así como todo su cuerpo, con esfuerzo retiro la manta al mismo tiempo que sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo raro estaba sucediendo en esa habitación pero el cansancio le impedía pensar correctamente.

Pronto la intensa luz era nada más que una lámpara en la parte superior de la habitación desconocida, sus ojos se esforzaron por girar para intentar saber donde exactamente se encontraba. Su mirada se poso en la inmaculada habitación que daba aspecto de ser de una habitación de hospital con una cama sencilla, algunos muebles y un sistema de monitoreo que se encontraba apagado por alguna razón, sin embargo esa habitación se sentía fría y solitaria.

La castaña se levanto con un leve mareo, cosa que le dio un dolor de cabeza instantáneo, tan pronto al sentir ese molesto dolor quiso hablar para soltar una maldición pero su garganta estaba reseca e irritada, como si hubiera estado viajando por el desierto de su reino durante días sin tomar liquido alguno.

Instintivamente su mirada se centró en un vaso de agua que estaba en un mueble cercano, pronto pudo saborear el preciado liquido en sus labios y en su garganta, así que asumiendo que habían dejado ahí el agua para ella procedió a tomar el vaso en sus manos.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue que al tomar instintivamente el objeto de cristal este había estallado en varios pedazos por la fuerza empleada por la castaña haciendo que el líquido se derramara en el suelo.

-¿Eh?... – Ella parpadeo por unos instantes al sentir como había roto el delicado objeto, pero pronto su mirada se quedó atrapada en su propio brazo… o lo que ella creía antes que era su brazo.

Su extremidad ahora tenía un toque purpura y donde debía haber estado su pequeña mano ahora estaba una gran garra con enormes uñas afiladas como navajas, el brazo era ligeramente mas abultado por causa de la musculatura extra y se extendía hasta arriba de su codo del cual salía un pico de hueso afilado.

Por instinto su otra mano agarro el brazo que admiraba, solo para darse cuenta que sus dos extremidades compartían las mismas características.

Abrumada por la impresión la princesa intento alejarse de las monstruosas garras ocasionando que se moviera hacia un lado de la cama y consiguiendo que su propio peso hiciera que cayera estrepitosamente hacia atrás. Daisy se quejo del impacto por caer pero guardo silencio casi al instante al ver otras partes de su cuerpo.

Esta ocasión sus piernas habían quedado expuestas e igual que sus brazos mostraban signos de la piel purpura que se extendía asta arriba de sus muslos y asta ahí quedaba las similitudes con los miembros humanos.

Estas nuevas piernas parecían ser mas largas, estilizadas y definidas de lo que habían sido antes, en la zona de las rodillas unas placas puntiagudas se brotaban de modo de protección tal cual como si una armadura se tratase, esta misma sección se extendía hacia abajo pero de forma y aspecto mas delicado, los pies ahora habían perdido su clásica forma, incluso los dedos ya no se encontraban en su lugar, ahora también estaban conformado por garras, pero estas garras tenían dos uñas afiladas en frente y una debajo de su talón dándole un aspecto de unas zapatillas con tacones de aspecto salvaje.

-Que rayos…- La princesa del desierto hablo asustada por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo e intentando mantener la calma traro de ponerse de pie recargándose en su espalda, solo para llevarse otra gran sorpresa.

-Dios… no… no más por favor…- Daisy dijo cerrando los ojos y negando constantemente con la cabeza tratando de ignorar este nuevo descubrimiento.

Sin embargo no importara cuanto lo negara en su mente o cuanto insistiera que lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla, parecía ser que detrás de su espalda brotaban un par de alas como las de un dragón, las cuales tenían un toque purpura en la base y con membranas de color anaranjado… para terminar el juego con picos en las puntas de estos.

-¿Una cola también?- ella grito al ver que mas abajo y muy cerca de su trasero brotaba una cola bastante larga del mismo tono de las demás partes de su cuerpo modificado, con uniones naranjas que se extendían asta terminar en una peligrosa punta con forma de daga curva que prometía una dolorosa experiencia si alguna vez no tenia cuidado con esa cosa.

-no, no, no, no y no- La castaña hablo sin importarle su estado y se puso de pie, solo que ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era mantener el equilibrio ahora con sus nuevas extremidades, apenas si podía pararse sin tambalearse.

En estado de pánico la princesa busco con desesperación un espejo para admirarse, dentro de la confusión una idea había surcado su mente causando que miles de pensamientos la abrumaran y por momentos temía que se hubiera convertido en un horroroso monstruo.

Haciendo gran escandalo encontró una bandeja lo suficientemente brillante para reflejarse la cual tomo tirando todos los utensilios médicos que estaban encima de este. Con los brazos temblando por el miedo levanto la bandeja a la altura de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a doblar el metal brillante por la fuerza excesiva tomo valor para mirar su reflejo, sin embargo lo que vio hizo que no dejara apreciar la figura reflejada en la bandeja.

Ahí estaba ella con un rostro relativamente normal, no había rastro a simple vista de que su cara fuera totalmente purpura o deformada como sus brazos o piernas, no de hecho se veía mejor que en muchas ocasiones, radiante y sin marcas visibles de alguna pelea… solo se veía un poco mas alargado de lo usual dándole un aspecto fino y afilado, a diferencia de antes que era más redondeado dándole un aspecto adorable.

Pero esa satisfacción que tuvo al ver su rostro intacto se acabo al ver que justo en la zona donde sus mejillas terminaban se asomaba una pequeña incrustación de hueso purpura que se expandía a la zona de sus orejas en ambos lados y de estos brotaban cuernos finos pero pequeños a diferencia de las demás partes de su cuerpo, extendiéndose asta rozar con la nuca.

Moviendo sus manos monstruosas las acerco a su rostro tocando las protuberancias que brotaban de ahí, con un poco de fuerza tiro de uno de los cuernos solo para descubrir que estos estaban completamente unidos a su rostro, esto causo que la princesa entrara en tristeza al ver que efectivamente eran parte de ella.

-No… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Daisy dijo en silencio mientras trataba de recordar lo ultimo sucedido y de repente los recuerdos la golpearon haciendo que su actitud cambiara de un momento a otro.

-¡Esa maldita lagartija morada!- Grito con ira mientras sin notarlo había terminado de aplastar la bandeja metálica entre sus garras.

Ella había enfrentado a esa monstruosidad sola y asta donde sabia ella iba ganando, había salvado a una niña calamar y de paso mostrando quien mandaba en ese lugar, pero esa monstruo como mal perdedor que era se había abalanzado contra de ella y ahí terminaban sus recuerdos.

-¿Pero por que estoy así?- Grito enfureciéndose mas y mas asta que noto el pequeño metal comprimido en sus manos.

-Genial… ahora parece que ni puedo controlar mi fuerza- Dijo mientras soltaba la bandeja desecha.

Tomándose unos momentos para respirar pudo notar el desastre que había causado en su confusión, sin embargo su mirara se poso de nuevo en su cuerpo el cual parecía una versión draconiana de ella misma.

Un pequeño sonrojo se mostró en su rostro al notar ya con calma que a pesar de tener una apariencia monstruosa esta aun era bastante femenina en realidad. De hecho parecía acoplarse muy bien a su figura y no daba rastros de ser desequilibrada de ninguna manera.

Sus manos y piernas purpuras le daban un toque peligrosamente atractivo, como guantes que se extendían por sus garras poderosas e intimidantes, en sus piernas daba la impresión de tener medias altas justo arriba de los muslos en esas piernas largas que ahora poseía, para darle el toque final de unas zapatillas de tacón alto como toda una dominatrix en toda regla.

También pudo notar que su cuerpo que estaba apenas cubierto por una bata de hospital y mostraba signos de cambios, su cuerpo parecía haber crecido para acoplarse a las partes nuevas, sus caderas se habían ensanchado levemente dándole una apariencia mas femenina que antes, piernas mas largas y estilizadas, un vientre mas firme y marcado.

Pero el cambio mas notorio era en la parte de su pecho que parecía haber crecido considerablemente a diferencia de su apariencia anterior. Daisy se quedó admirando su nuevo cuerpo solo para soltar un grito de frustración ante lo que había descubierto.

-Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas- La castaña no pudo evitar tocar ciertas partes de su cuerpo para comprobar que fueran reales.

Aunque le costara toda su voluntad no admitiría nunca que estos cambios no le parecían del todo malos, ella siempre había sido una chica simple que le encantaba divertirse y hacer deporte, nunca le había importado mucho su apariencia y menos si se consideraba bonita o atractiva en todo caso… bueno casi nunca.

Siempre había tenido una envidia sana hacia las chicas más altas, bellas y formadas, el tener ciertos atributos que hacían que los hombres se comportaran como unos idiotas. Pero eso ya no importaba cuando sentía la emoción y la adrenalina de las aventuras, las cuales eran mil veces mas satisfactorias que tener esos atributos.

No es que se consideraba bonita, pero era difícil llamar la atención del genero contrario cuando se estaba sucia y sudorosa por los deportes, además que se consideraba nada femenina y sin miedo a decir lo que piensa o hacer lo que ella cree que es correcto, sin pretender que es una flor delicada que necesita ayuda en todo momento.

-Esto no sería tan malo si no tuviera estas monstruosidades- Se dijo así misma mientras miraba sus nuevas extremidades y tomaba asiento en la cama del hospital.

Por momentos se sumergió en la miseria pensando que hasta hace unos días era una princesa normal del Reino de Sarasaland que soñaba con ingresar al torneo Smash y ahora una especie de aberración draconiana por culpa de ese dragón despreciable que había enfrentado antes de las inscripciones…

Por unos momentos su cerebro proceso los últimos pensamientos antes que las piezas se unieran causando una gran conmoción en el rostro de la castaña. Si bien era cierto que Daisy nunca fue la más lista de las princesas y muchas veces era impulsiva eso nunca le había acarreado tantos problemas y estrés como ahora.

-¡Las inscripciones del torneo!- Prácticamente grito sin mantener la calma causando que se levantara de nuevo de golpe y comenzara a caminar desesperadamente por la habitación causando que sus alas y su cola hicieran un gran desastre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿me he perdido el torneo?- se decía a si misma ignorando que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y una figura la miraba completamente sorprendida.

" _ **CRASH"**_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que Daisy detuviera de inmediato sus actos desenfrenados y volteara a mirar hacia la puerta que asta hace unos momentos se encontraba cerrada, justo ahí se encontraba la figura característica de su mejor amiga la Princesa Peach, sin embargo su apariencia era bastante sorprendente ya que en todos los años que la conocía nunca la habia visto de esa manera.

La princesa rubia se veía tan pálida como un fantasma, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por lo que parecían haber sido sometidos a largos momentos de llanto que amenazaban por desbordarse en lagrimas una vez más, su aspecto demacrado mostraba el gran estrés del que había estado pasado asta ese momento.

Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y algunos leves balbuceos brotaban de sus labios, justo debajo de ella se encontraba un jarrón roto con un ramillete de margaritas de todos los colores esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡AH!, NO TE ESPANTES POR FAVOR, SOY YO, TU AMIGA DAISY- La castaña comenzó a imaginarse que salirse fuera de control fue mala idea y que su nueva apariencia había asustado terriblemente a Peach, sin pensarlo poso sus garras frente a su amiga tratando de mantenerla calma.

Pero a pesar de lo que imaginara lo siguiente que paso fue que sentía como un cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre de ella rodeando su cuello con unos finos y suaves brazos, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza y falta de equilibrio hicieran que cayeran al suelo de una dura manera.

La castaña no sabía que hacer o decir, sin embargo no paso mucho antes de sentir las lágrimas de su amiga se derramaban en sus ropas, seguidos de sollozos incontrolables que confundían aun más a la princesa del desierto.

-Eres una completa idiota- La princesa Peach decía entre sollozos apretándose mas hacia su amiga como si esta fuera desaparecer en cualquier momento – No vuelvas a hacer algo así de estúpido-

Sorprendida por el lenguaje nunca antes escuchado de su amiga hizo que la castaña no pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente y que no notara que un grupo de personas se habían empezado a juntar en la puerta de la habitación con expresiones totalmente sorprendidas.

Viéndose atrapada por su amiga que se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y la incomodidad de ver esa expresión en los rostros de las personas que la veían como si se tratara de un fantasma, no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que lo obvio.

-Eh… ¿alguien podría ayudarme?- La princesa Daisy hablo inocentemente dando una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber que esta sonrisa mostraba unos colmillos atemorizantes que habían asustado a las personas presentes y de los cuales no tenia idea que poseía.

-Este será un largo día…- Ella dijo antes de que se desatara el caos entre las personas.

* * *

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2…**_

* * *

Hola a todos, espero estén bien amigos y a los nuevos lectores que han leído este intento de historia.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su opinión que es muy importante para mi y el mejorar esta historia.

Asi que cualquier comentario o critica sera bien recibida y me dan mas animos de seguir esta historia.

Pues así después de la presentación del nuevo Smash y la asombrosa revelación de los personajes de la Princesa Daisy y Ridley quede impresionado y ansiando mas de este juego

Otros de mis personajes favoritos. Daisy se ve tan hermosa y genial, Ridley se ve como un desgraciado poderoso homicida así que era inevitable que hiciera una historia de ellos dos juntos.

 _ **GTH089 fuera…**_


	3. La Verdad Fulminante

_Hola amigos, aquí GTH089 con otra historia que fue inspirada después de la espectacular presentación de nuevo Super Smash Ultimate, disfruten y datos al final del capítulo._

* * *

 _Resumen:_

 _Después de ser invitada al nuevo Smash, Daisy tiene un desafortunado encuentro con cierto líder de los piratas espaciales y una máquina de tele transportación, pero no puede ser tan malo… ¿verdad?_

* * *

 _ **Hola yo soy Daisy, Princesa de los piratas espaciales.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 – La verdad Fulminante**_

* * *

-¡Hey tú, no me toques ahí!- El sonido de una princesa del desierto irritada se escuchó en la habitación que hasta hace poco había estado corriendo el pánico, la mirada de los presentes solo podía concentrarse en la castaña quien no paraba de moverse y quejarse ante el toque constante de los médicos que realizaban pruebas.

Por otra parte en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba la Princesa Peach que no había salido del lugar como le se solicitó por el personal médico y se mantuvo firme en su deseo por quedarse en el sitio.

-¿Quién te crees para tocar mis alas?- Otro sonido agresivo se escuchó mientras los médicos trataban de controlar a la castaña enfurecida.

-Princesa, por favor es por su bienestar debemos hacer estas revisiones a fondo- Una mujer del personal médico insistió al tomar una de las alas de Daisy para inspeccionarla.

-Pero me encuentro bien… a excepción de estas monstruosidades- Ella dijo mientras veía con desprecio sus extremidades draconianas de color purpura.

-Princesa, vuelva a la cama, ha pasado por un gran suceso que ha comprometido su salud de manera alarmante- Un médico Koopa dijo mientras tomaba el estetoscopio para medir los latidos de la paciente.

-Si hablas por la batalla con la lagartija purpura pues pierdes tu tiempo, me encuentro bien- Con un gesto de disgusto volteo la mirada y cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho de manera indignada para evitar todo contacto con los doctores.

-Pues me temo que no podrá salir de aquí hasta que realicemos las pruebas necesarias y eso tomara bastante tiempo- Ahora un Toad rojo hablo de manera más seria al mismo tiempo que tomaba el pulso a Daisy.

-¡pero debo ir a las inscripciones del torneo!- Ella dijo con una mirada sorprendida y enfadada ante lo que había escuchado de los médicos presentes.

-¡Eso no es posible, como su doctor me niego a dejarla salir de aquí y mucho menos pelear en un torneo donde pondrá en riesgo su vida, asta no saber su estado completo debo presentar una solicitud a Master Hand que su participación sea pospuesta!- Un humano hablo mientras tomaba una jeringa con una aguja afilada para tomar una muestra de sangre.

Casi al instante de terminar su frase el doctor se vio sujetado por dos garras purpuras que lo tomaron por la ropa y lo jalaron asta muy cerca de la princesa del desierto que lo miraba con ojos enfurecidos y ardientes. Daisy se había puesto de pie haciendo que otros médicos cayeran por la repentina actitud de la princesa.

-Escucha maldita excusa de médico, si no me dejas salir de este sitio me asegurare que esas palabras que dijiste sean la peor decisión de tu vida- Daisy hablo con una ira y odio que nunca antes había mostrado en su existencia, sus ojos azules parecían estar fríos y calculadores, cosa que hacían ver más terrible esa escena que prometía acabar en desastre.

-¡DAISY BASTA, DEJA ESE HOMBRE EN PAZ, SOLO ESTA HACIENDO SU TRABAJO!- Una voz autoritaria se escuchó haciendo que el terrible silencio ocasionado terminara. No muy lejos se encontraba Peach que prácticamente había gritado con un tono autoritario digno de la realiza que pocas veces usaba, solo que este tono también vino acompañado con angustia y miedo al ver las acciones de la castaña.

La princesa del desierto se quedó mirando al pobre hombre que temblaba de miedo ante su arrebato de ira, sin poder explicarse por qué había hecho eso soltó al hombre con suavidad mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del hospital.

-Dis.. Disculpen, no sé lo que me paso- Ella dijo prácticamente temblando y mirando las garras con las que había levantado al médico con relativa facilidad. Si bien ella era conocida por tener muy poca paciencia y ser agresiva en ciertos eventos de su vida esta era la primera vez que había hecho semejante barbaridad.

-No… no hay problema princesa… comprendo que ha estado bajo mucho estrés y con estas circunstancias puedo comprender su repentino cambio de actitud… sin resentimientos princesa- El hombre dijo mientras le pedía a la princesa que extendiera su brazo para continuar con la extracción de su sangre.

Ella accedió en silencio y a pesar de la actitud profesional de medico aun podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Miedo en los ojos de los demás asistentes y peor aún… miedo en los ojos de su amiga, pero era evidente que ese miedo superado por la preocupación de Peach hacia la castaña.

-Me temen…- ella dijo en voz baja y sin importarle que los demás la escucharan, pronto un nudo se formó en su garganta al sentir que algo no estaba bien y tenía miedo de descubrir el porqué de ello.

Resignada y tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos negativos en su mente, trato de pensar en otras cosas mientras las pruebas eran realizadas. Los minutos pasaron y pronto las pruebas básicas habían terminado, los médicos fueron retirándose uno a uno mientras dejaban solo al Jefe médico y las dos princesas en el sitio.

-Le sugiero que descanse… por lo menos hasta que tengamos los resultados de los exámenes- El doctor hablo mientras tomaba algunas pastillas y le indicaba a la rubia los horarios en el cual debían ser consumidos los medicamentos.

-Espere por favor- Daisy hablo mientras veía como el doctor comenzaba a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-¿Podría decirme que ha sucedido y por qué estoy aquí en el hospital?- La marimacho dijo sin poder ver directamente al médico a los ojos.

-Ese es un tema bastante delicado princesa, preferiría esperar a que se estabilice su salud para poder asumir este problema- Él dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando el sitio con un silencio incómodo.

Daisy suspiro resignada mientras agachaba su rostro para ocultarlo entre sus monstruosas garras, muy pronto sintió como la tensión comenzaba a subir en su cuerpo y la frustración dominaba sus sentidos, ella solamente quería ahora saber el motivo del cual su situación.

Sin embargo antes de poder hundirse más en su miseria unos brazos rodearon a la castaña en un tierno abrazo de confort, ella no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su amiga Peach intentaba consolarla en su dolor, pero dudaba que algo pudiera ayudarla en ese momento.

-Tú me dirás que sucedió… ¿verdad Peach?- Ella hablo en tono serio pero sincero, volteo a ver a su amiga pero esta la veía con mirada decaída con deseos de evitar cierta platica.

-Yo preferiría que no…- La rubia volteo su mirada hacia un lado evitando la mirada completamente haciendo fruncir el ceño de la castaña.

-¿Por qué no?- La marimacho hablo con un tono más apagado al mismo que sentía su temperamento saliéndose de control, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, como si algo nublara su mente.

-Es… complicado, tal vez en otro momento cuando las cosas mejoren… ¿Por qué no mejor tomamos un Té y unas galletas para tranquilizarnos?- Peach trato de cambiar el tema con una sonrisa alegre pero parecía nerviosa y Daisy lo sabía.

-Si… voy rápido por ese Té e incluso un trozo de pastel de tu sabor favorito, debes estar hambrienta… nada mejor como algo dulce para levantar los ánimos- La princesa dijo sin mirar a su amiga y se levantó tratando de salir lo más rápido posible, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso una garra sujeto su brazo negando a soltarla.

-¿Qué me ocultas Peach?- Daisy dijo en un tono verdaderamente escalofriante antes de apretar levemente el brazo de la rubia intentando llamar su atención ya que ella seguía viendo a la puerta con la esperanza de salir cuanto antes.

-¿Acaso me quede fuera del torneo Peach?... ¿o me expulsaron por ser un monstruo?- En este punto la princesa del desierto andana apretando sus dientes haciendo que sus colmillos cortaran levemente su labio y pudiera saborear su propia sangre.

-¡Respóndeme!, ¡o acaso es por la forma que me veo que te niegas a decirme o verme si quiera!- Fuera de su control Daisy grito un poco haciendo que Peach volteara a ver a su amiga con algo de temor, pero no era temor por la actitud de Daisy, era por algo más profundo que siempre había sido algo constante en su vida… algo que estaba presente desde que había perdido a sus padres y convirtiéndose en la soberana del Mushroom Kingdom.

-Te fuiste Daisy…- Ella dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia abajo arrepentida, como si aquellas palabras fueran prohibidas para ella misma.

-¿Qué? A que rayos te refieres con eso Peach, si estas tratando de tomarme el pelo te juro que…- Daisy sintió su temperamento salir de control pero su mirada cambio mientras veía como su amiga rubia volteaba verla con lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos.

-¡TE FUISTE DAISY!, ¡TE MORISTE POR QUERER PELEAR CON ESA COSA!- Peach soltó las palabras con tanto odio, tristeza e ira al ser obligada a recordar esos momentos, esos sentimientos guardados en su corazón que quería ocultar.

-¡MORISTE POR SER UNA IMPULSIVA DESCUIDADA, LUCHANDO CONTRA ALGO CON LO QUE NO TENIAS POSIBILIDAD, SIN VIDAS EXTRA, FIN DEL JUEGO DAISY!- La rubia prácticamente grito mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro para cubrirlo y dejándose caer en suelo dejando que el llanto la dominara nuevamente

Los minutos pasaron mientras el llanto de la princesa rubia comenzó a calmarse, en todo ese tiempo Daisy no pudo más que abrazar a su amiga tratando de tranquilizarla, sin embargo no vio la figura que apenas entraba en la habitación viendo la escena.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento pero creo que debemos hablar sus majestades- una nueva voz empezó a escucharse en la puerta, pero las figuras de las princesas no parecían siquiera ver al sujeto en la puerta que no era otro más que el Toad Azul más cercano hacia la princesa del desierto.

* * *

 _ **MOMENTOS DESPUES…**_

-¿Es cierto?...- Daisy pregunto con temor mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama dejando el espacio restante disponible para que Peach pueda descansar por su abrupta revelación de los hechos, tanto desborde de emociones habían acabado por drenar completamente su energía y ahora había caído en un sueño profundo después de llorar tanto.

En el otro lado el Toad llamado Blue comenzó a analizar los hechos tratando de cómo abordar el tema hacia su soberana la cual era la razón de su devoción y lealtad. No queriendo apresurar las cosas se reclino mientras sacaba de una bolsa cercana una caja de cigarrillos que era muy inusual para una clase como los Toad.

-Creía que ya habías abandonado esa adicción al tabaco- la princesa dijo mientras veía como su asistente personal buscaba encender el objeto para tranquilizarse.

\- Y yo creí que había prometido no meterse en problemas que pusieran en riesgo su vida, pero veo que los dos hemos fallado en esas promesas princesa- Blue dijo indiferentemente y negando a decir el nombre de su amiga cosa que era un golpe profundo en el corazón de la castaña por parte de una de sus amistades más cercanas, mientras al mismo tiempo el Toad lograba encender el tubo de cáncer para dar una gran bocanada de aire contaminado.

-Estamos en un hospital, no deberías hacer eso- Daisy dijo un tanto desconcertada por la visión de su tierno asistente que prácticamente había conocido desde que era un niño en estándares de los Toad, ahora mostrando una imagen de verdad desequilibrada ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Blue se quedó viendo unos instantes antes a su princesa mientras aspiraba el contaminante humo, al mismo tiempo sentía como por unos instantes su cuerpo calmándose ante la sensación de calidez impura que le daba ese cigarrillo.

-Usted es la única paciente en esta área del hospital ahora y dudo que el simple humo pueda afectarle en algo más de lo que está ahora Princesa… no después de que literalmente creímos que la habíamos perdido para siempre- Blue cerro los ojos meditando un poco, al mismo tiempo veía la expresión de su amiga mirar fríamente hacia su dirección

–Aunque si le molesta puedo parar de inmediato- Negando con la cabeza Daisy indico a su protector personal que continuara… al menos por el momento, no podía imaginar la tensión que tenía ese Toad debía estar pasando para volver a activar esa adición que había dejado hace mucho.

-¿Entonces tu si me dirás que es lo que paso?- Daisy hablo al aire tratando de hacer que algún ruido callara ese terrible e incómodo silencio que amenazaba con sofocarla.

-si mi princesa… en efecto usted parecía hasta hace poco no había podido sobrevivir a… este peculiar incidente- El Toad hablo directamente como estaba acostumbrado a dirigirse hacia Daisy.

-¿pe-pero cómo es posible?, ¿y cómo termine así?- Ella hablo consternada de cómo había sucedido ese devastador suceso.

-Definitivamente es más fácil esperar para que alguien adecuado se lo contara… o que el mismo Master Hand pudiera arreglar este desastre que ambos han causado, pero… ¿cuándo la vida ha sido fácil y más con usted a su lado?- El Toad dijo mientras tomaba el restante de su cigarrillo y lo apagaba en la bandeja destrozada y tomaba respiración.

Daisy tomo respiración y se mostró una sonrisa incomoda ante las palabras de su amigo al saber que la vida a su lado nunca había sido sencilla por su impulsividad y energía sin límites.

De la nada Blue saco un artefacto de su mochila usual, el dispositivo era una copia perfecta de esos artefactos electrónicos que solían usualmente vender el Reino de Bowser, el cual además de ser uno de los más aterradores también era uno de los más actualizados tecnológicamente a diferencia de su pueblo que aún era un tradicional reino del desierto.

-Creo que es mejor que lo vea por si misma princesa, a veces las imágenes son mejor que las palabras y ciertamente no me encuentro en condiciones de siquiera recordarlo- Blue dijo mientras seleccionaba un vídeo dentro del dispositivo. Daisy vio con interés el artefacto mientras se empezaban a visualizar varias imágenes que llamaron fuertemente su atención.

En la pantalla del dispositivo se había empezado a reproducir una serie de imágenes respectiva a las cámaras de seguridad de la sede de Smash, al comenzar la escena pudo distinguir la zona donde había estado ha enfrentado al dragón morado en la sala de clasificación del equipo Smash, toda la escena mostraba todos los hechos ocurridos dentro lo que ella recordaba, sin embargo y a pesar de tratarse de un momento realmente serio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ella había hecho frente hacia una amenaza considerable.

-Soy increíble- se dijo así misma ignorando a su asistente que solo la vio con sorpresa por las palabras.

El Toad azul frunció el ceño al ver a su soberana sonreír ante tales hechos que eran traumáticos para la mayoría de sus conocidos, a pesar de ver que la situación era delicada Daisy siempre encontraba la manera de disfrutar de tales situaciones.

El vídeo continuo hasta la parte donde ambos seres habían entrado al portal gracias al impacto de la colisión causada por la ira de Ridley y la clara muestra de valentía estúpida de Daisy, sin embargo lo que se vio después fue la explosión del transportador clasificatorio.

La escena repentinamente cambio y en otro terreno totalmente distinto, momentos después una luz brillante se visualizó y una gran bola de fuego de gran de tamaño broto de una abertura que normalmente transportaría a los peleadores, sin embargo en esta ocasión traía consigo a una peculiar forma de vida desconocida.

La bola de fuego aceleraba su paso hacia el campo de batalla que era usualmente ocupado para medir las características de los nuevos peleadores que deseaban participar en el torneo y se estrelló brutalmente hacia el campo.

El terreno neutral se agito en un estruendo mientras la bola de fuego seguía arrastrándose en el terreno flotante hasta que su velocidad fue disminuyendo, el fuego se extendió por unos segundos antes que un sonido se extendiera opacando el silencio por el rugido de furia de una bestia fuera de control.

De las llamas ardientes se vio la figura de una característica princesa del desierto, sin embargo esta presentaba las características draconianas y un gesto que se podía describir como salvaje e incontenible.

La recién formada combinación de Daisy y Ridley rugió una vez más al mismo tiempo que la sangre se escapaba de su boca por causa de las heridas masivas y el impacto en la plataforma, en sus ojos se veía el fuego incontrolable de su corazón ardiente y lleno de ira, era una figura poderosa e increíble de admirar y no mostraba signos de dolor a pesar de que su apariencia actual indicaba que parecía sufrir graves heridas.

La princesa parecía estar cubierta de varios cortes que dejaban salir restos de su sangre, las quemaduras en su piel eran evidentes mientras su ropa seguía quemándose dejando expuestas sus nuevas partes de su cuerpo una vez perteneciente a líder de los piratas espaciales, así como la mejor formada forma femenina que había obtenido.

En la confusión e ira desmedía la fusión no pudo deslumbrar como unas figuras se acercaban a su ubicación, las formas de guerreros poligonales de tono morado se manifestaron tomando posiciones de combate y rodeando a la princesa draconiana, en otras circunstancias estos guerreros serian usados para el entrenamiento y medición de combate.

Ahora parecían simplemente seguir las órdenes primarias que se les habían asignado originalmente, el cual sería medir la potencia de ataque de los nuevos peleadores y sin esperar más se lanzaron al ataque contra la princesa.

El primer golpe de un guerrero poligonal impacto en la espalda de la princesa haciendo que volara unos cuantos metros hacia donde estaría el vacío del terreno, no paso mucho tiempo antes que la princesa volteara a verlos con ira y tratara de levantarse con gran dificultad.

Un gesto de sorpresa se vio cuando un espadachín parecía descender sobre ella justo para empalarla, con gran rapidez evadió el ataque con un giro rápido cosa que hizo que la espada se enterrara en el suelo, antes de que el guerrero pudiera hacer otra cosa una garra afilada golpeo el pecho del polígono atravesándolo por el impacto.

El polígono se comenzó a disolver ya que su rango de vida había alcanzado su límite y se desintegro en el aire tan rápido como la garra salió de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa sádica la princesa dio media vuelta en el aire para evadir una patada de otro guerrero que planeaba otro ataque sorpresa.

En el aire la princesa dio un movimiento rápido de su cola impactándole en el cráneo de su objetivo causando en lo que hubiera sido un ser natural una muerte instantánea. Viendo la acción la princesa dio una carcajada que no duro mucho ya que lo que parecía ser una esfera de energía había impactado de frente antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

La figura se estrelló nuevamente en el suelo pero en esta ocasión justo después del caer se levantó y dio una vuelta en el aire para caer ágilmente sobre sus cuatro extremidades como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, sus ojos se posaron en el responsable que era una copia de cierta cazadora de recompensas.

Una mirada de ira se mostró en la cara de la princesa antes de rugir nuevamente y lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia su presa. El polígono dio un salto para lanzar un misil a la princesa, lo que no esperaba es que la castaña diera un salto evadiendo el proyectil y agitar sus alas para emprender el vuelo e intentar masacrar a su presa.

La princesa comenzó a dirigirse hacia su objetivo evadiendo muchos proyectiles de los aun polígonos restantes y esquivando a los guerreros que intentaban llegar hacia ella, sin embargo su cuerpo en muy mal estado parecía fallar en el momento más necesario y cayó al suelo precipitadamente.

El impacto una vez mas no se hizo esperar y el cuerpo de la princesa parecía esforzarse por siquiera respirar, pero aun así podía ver con odio al verse rodeada de las figuras poligonales. Viéndose acorralada parecía que este era el fin de la princesa draconiana pero algo inesperado comenzó a mostrarse en las fauces de la bestia.

La castaña parecía estar gruñendo o tratando de soltar un rugido, sin embargo una tenue luz comenzó a formarse en su boca entreabierta y sin esperarlo comenzó a soltar una gran cantidad de fuego mortal que envolvió a las figuras rápidamente y causando un caos en el lugar.

Algunas de las figuras no pudieron resistir la intensidad de las llamas y fueron consumidos por el infierno, algunos otros no fueron tan afortunados ya que en la confusión la princesa salto hacia sus sorprendidos contrincantes y los atacaba con ataques mortales de sus garras, además de empalar algunos distraídos con su punzante y mortal cola.

Al pasar los momentos pudo ver como la figura draconiana parecía calmar su sed de sangre al ver a sus enemigos derrotados, aun así podía ver el cansancio evidente por arremeter ten salvajemente contra el equipo con la mayoría de sus fuerzas.

Un sonido comenzó a sonar, un rugido de furia pero también de victoria rodeo al escenario, seguido de espeluznantes carcajadas provenientes de la castaña que parecía haber perdido el control de sus acciones. La mirada llena de euforia y éxtasis hacia ver su falta de cordura, además del iris de sus ojos que no era más que una ventana hacia un mundo lleno de placer por la destrucción.

Mientras la figura de la princesa rodeada por las llamas se llenaba de gloria y placer esta pronto fue opacada por una luz muy brillante cosa que llamo la atención de la princesa. De aquella luz la figura del ser conocido como Master Hand se hizo presente y comenzó a admirar la destrucción ocasionada en el lugar.

Sin esperarlo dos veces y aun cansada por la batalla el dragón femenino emprendió el vuelo hacia la imponente presencia de Master Hand , en su mirada se veía el disfrute por la violencia y el deseo de desatar la destrucción, así como las ansias de la lucha contra ese ser omnipotente.

Pero su vuelo se vio opacado cuando un tremendo impacto dio de lleno en el rostro de la princesa y haciendo que cayera de vuelta al campo con una brutal fuerza, justo ahí donde estaba antes la princesa se podía ver al guante blanco que había arremetido con un simple golpe de sus dedos haciendo que la castaña fuera derribada como si de una mosca se tratara.

Aun así la princesa se levantó con más furia que antes y con un rugido voló de nuevo hacia el dios en el campo, cosa que no había servido mucho ya que gracias a sus heridas anteriores solo había resultado con los mismos efectos que el ataque anterior… un aterrizaje brutal en el campo destruido.

La figura del dios se posó enfrente de la princesa que apenas se movía y presentaba graves signos de hematomas en el rostro, cortes profundos, heridas internas, las alas quebradas en ángulos extraños, un brazo dislocado y una pierna que se doblaba grotescamente hacia el lado contrario que normalmente estaría.

El guante hizo señas explicitas hacia la castaña indicando que se detuviera, sin embargo aún se veía la resistencia en sus ojos, esa ira inquebrantable, el ansia de poder y la determinación combinada que habían representado a la princesa y al dragón antes del incidente en la máquina de transportación.

Una vez más una ligera luz se visualizó en las fauces de la princesa, como si quisiera lanzar un fuego mortal de su boca nuevamente… pero algo diferente había sucedido, el brillo comenzó a concentrarse de manera alarmante en la boca de la bestia y con un abrir de su quijada una masiva cantidad de energía oscura y rojiza acumulada fue soltado en dirección hacia Master Hand.

Con un rugido un rayo mortal de energía impacto en el dios causando un estallido de proporciones alarmantes en el terreno, los escombros y polvo volaban en el espacio aéreo mientras las gruesas nubes negras envolvían donde anteriormente estaba el guante dios masivo.

Una sonrisa cansada se vio en la princesa draconiana mientras veía el caos producido, no había risa macabra esta vez puesto que estaba en las últimas rondas de su energía de reserva y mucho menos un grito de victoria, aun así esa sonrisa se mantuvo aun cuando las nubes de polvo se disiparon y la figura de un gran puño comenzaba a dirigirse en su dirección.

El masivo puño cerrado de master Hand colisiono de lleno en el sitio donde se había estado la princesa, un impacto con la intención de acabar con la batalla de una sola vez y que siendo una persona normal le ocasionaría una muerte dolorosamente rápida.

La fuerza del dios había ocasionado que incluso el mismo se enterrara en el suelo empedrado y dejando ver que la mujer había sido enterrada parcialmente en esa zona que ahora parecía más una masa de escombros que un campo de batalla.

La violenta sacudida de las cámaras causo una interferencia a la imagen opacando levemente la escena de la pelea, sin embargo antes de que el video se detuviera pudo verse a Master Hand levitando nuevamente y una princesa draconiana que parecía haber sido golpeada hasta la muerte, no había movimiento alguno o algún signo de vida en sus ojos y debajo de ella un charco de sangre que se extendía por las grietas del suelo destruido.

Casi al instante el video fue interrumpido por la estática y terminando definitivamente. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más en la habitación dejando a los ocupantes con muchos pensamientos en sus mentes.

-¿Esa era yo?- Daisy hablo con voz temblorosa mientras aun sostenía con manos débiles al artefacto apenas manteniendo la fuerza para ella misma.

El Toad azul solo asintió y bajo la mirada para dejar que la princesa absorbiera y asimilara esa información, bajo su mirada podía ver a la princesa temblar levemente ante lo que acaba de ver, ciertamente debía ser un impacto importante el ver lo que aparentaba ser su propia muerte ante la mano poderosa de Master Hand.

-Es.. Esto es…- La princesa aun con la mirada baja comenzó a tartamudear palabras incoherentes mientras se llevaba las garras a su peño como en un intento de contener esas fuertes emociones sobre lo visto.

-No tiene que decir nada su majestad, no puedo imaginar el trauma y sorpresa que debe sentir este momento- Blue dijo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para consolar a su soberana acerca de esos sucesos.

Aun así Daisy no parecía escuchar las palabras de su amigo y de la nada levanto su rostro revelando una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de emoción como si de un niño completamente asombrado se tratara.

-¡ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE!- prácticamente grito y levanto sus brazos draconianos llenos de emoción.

-¿Qué?- El Toad dijo incrédulo al ver como su princesa se levantaba y empezaba a hacer movimientos extravagantes y exagerados.

-¿Realmente era yo la del vídeo?- ella dijo al aire sin dirigirse a su sirviente en particular, pero con un tono de alegría y emoción.

-¡Por toda el agua del desierto!, dime que viste eso Blue- En los ojos de la princesa podía verse la energía desbordante de alguien que estaba emocionado por un descubrimiento importante.

-Princesa…- Blue trato de hablar pero era interrumpido por Daisy que daba saltos de emoción simulando la batalla que acababa de presenciar.

-¡No sabía que podía tener esa clase de agilidad! ¡ Y viste los útil que es esta cola, los pude derrotar al instante!- La castaña había levantado inconscientemente la cola haciendo peligrosos movimientos agitándola de un lado a otro.

-Princesa…- otra vez el Toad dijo con la voz aún más elevada pero la castaña giraba en la habitación fingiendo que volaba y daba golpes al aire.

-¡Y ESTABA VOLANDO!- Ella se volteaba a ver el par de alas con ojos de estrella imaginándose cursando los cielos ardientes de su hogar en completa libertad.

-Princesa…- Una gran vena se mostró en la frente del hongo por la irritación de ser ignorado.

-¡Y puedo aventar fuego por la boca! Apuesto que ni siquiera Bowser puede aventar tanto fuego como yo- Ella dijo con orgullo mientras abría la boca y trataba de sacar algo de fuego, solo para que se viera como lo único que salía era saliva por los patéticos intentos de la princesa por intentar esa habilidad, pero en realidad ahora era más parecido a un niño que escupía sus vegetales con disgusto y haciendo ruidos raros.

-¡Princesa!- Toad grito pero aún no había conseguido llamar su atención de ninguna manera.

-¡Y lo mejor es que me enfrente a Master Hand! Tal vez no lo pude derrotar, pero sí que le di una buena sacudida con ese rayo… me pregunto si puedo hacerlo ahora- ella dijo con emoción y cerrando sus garras con extraña emoción antes sentir casi de inmediato como su boca comenzaba a calentar de manera alarmante.

-¡PRINCESA DETÉNGASE!- un grito de alarma se escuchó vio como una fuerte luz roja y negra se formaba entre sus dientes filosos.

-¡AH NO PUEDO!- Ella grito alarmada girando a todos los lados buscando donde soltar tan inmensa energía lejos del lugar.

-¡LA VENTANA!- Blue grito antes de ver como la princesa comenzaba a correr hasta la ventana solo para resbalarse por la falta de manejo de sus nuevas extremidades y caía al suelo secamente. La princesa intento levantarse pero el calor intenso empezó a ser demasiado y causando que lo único que hiciera fuera voltear a ver en al techo.

-Debí esperar a que Master Hand hablara con ella primero- Blue dijo antes de que la luz deslumbrante saliera disparada de las fauces de la princesa e iluminara la habitación seguido de un ruido explosivo.

Para los nuevos habitantes y turistas de la ciudad Smash la sorprendente imagen de un rayo de energía saliendo de un hospital fue una de las primeras cosas sorprendente que sucedería en aquel lugar, cosa que fue grabada y subida directamente a las redes Smash.

Daisy había regresado y esto no había pasado desapercibido por el mundo… un mundo quedaría impresionado tarde o temprano por la Princesa Draconiana que estaba dispuesta a tomarlo con carisma y fuerza.

* * *

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3…**_

* * *

Hola a todos, espero estén bien amigos y a los nuevos lectores que han leído este intento de historia.

Me alegro de verlos por aquí a este capítulo que ya estaba listo, sin embargo con la emoción y el BOOM literal que tuvo el personaje de BOWSETTE pues me quito mucho el tiempo y realmente me encanto. Cabe decir que estoy sorprendido que este personaje fuera tan rápidamente difundió y en cierto modo un poco celoso por que la forma de Daisy con Ridley paso tan desapercibido… jejeje de alguna manera Peach siempre opaca a Daisy… aunque en este caso fue Bowsette… y Boosette… y ChompsettE… y cualquier personaje con la súper corona.

En fin, acá vemos en este capítulo como las emociones de Daisy han sido "levemente alteradas" además de una muestra de su poder y habilidad, cosa que Daisy no era consciente y fue mas como "un instinto animal" o instinto de Ridley en este caso.

Y para acabarla vemos a nuestra atolondrada marimacho Daisy más emocionada que preocupada por lo que puede hacer con esto nuevos poderes. Definitivamente la Daisy que amamos.

Aun asi la inspiración salió de una imagen en tumblr que vi, imagen que es propiedad de supersatansister y del cual no tengo ningún derecho, pero que esta como portada de esta historia.

Otra inspiración fue la película de "The Fly" (o La Mosca en español) la cual si no la han visto básicamente trata de un científico se mete una máquina de teletransporte ignorando que había una mosca con él y al salir gana asombrosas habilidades sobrehumanas, pero por desgracia todo viene con un costo muy alto (sin spoilers).

Aunque no seguirá el rumbo de esa película hay que esperar para ver que cosas le deparara a nuestra princesa favorita.

 _ **GTH089 fuera…**_


End file.
